


事出有因

by whiskybreath



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 11:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18548584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskybreath/pseuds/whiskybreath
Summary: 黑镜S04E04 “Hang the DJ” AU





	事出有因

“在哪？”

他的手机震动，黑白屏幕上写着， **10点方向** 。

他往那边望去，一个高个男生正在场边运球。

“我以为，”他眯起眼睛，“你会给我匹配一个稍微不那么……”他琢磨着用词。“有侵略性的。”

手机没有再震动。那男生熟练地用假动作绕开防守，转身上篮，掷出球。球落进网中。裁判吹哨，半个场子的人站起来欢呼。中场休息。

约翰走到场边的板凳上坐下，接过旁边递来的毛巾和水。“脚踝还行吗？”教练问。

他往喉咙里灌了半瓶水，点了点头。

“我向来知道要理解你的意思必须得打八折，里瑟。”教练说，“下半场你休息吧。”

约翰·里瑟擦干头上的汗，拿起旁边的手机看了一眼。信息这时候传进来： **4点方向。**

他朝那边看去，和一个戴眼镜的男孩目光交汇。后者坐在观众席里，双手插在夹克外套兜里，笑容有些局促。约翰冲他点点头，他面色犹豫，抽出一只手，低低地挥了挥。

“看起来是个聪明人。让我猜猜，麻省理工，还是哈佛？”

机器震动。 **你应该亲自问他。**

他往看台这儿过来了。哈罗德不知道自己应该摆出怎样的姿势。他伸长腿，又缩回来，把手抽出来，再放进去。最后他还是直起身：“很高兴见到你。”

“你好。”约翰打量着他。握手时他摸到对方手指上发硬的茧子，但手心部分光滑、柔软。

“我是哈罗德。哈罗德·冉。”

“约翰。”

重新坐下后，哈罗德半个身子都朝约翰转过来，做好谈话的姿势。约翰猜他喜欢用这种姿态表达诚恳的来意。他的嘴角保持着一抹标准的笑容，莫名地像某种雀类。约翰说：“我是第一次用这个系统。”

哈罗德短促地“啊”了一声，“我也是。”

“所以，它会把第一次用的人随机分到一起吗？”

“我觉得它还是制定了某种算法的，某种程度上。”哈罗德谦逊地说，“也许我们的数值……”

他说话时，约翰的眼神相当温和。所以当他及时地打断这段话的时候，哈罗德也未感觉唐突。“抱歉，哈罗德……”他说，“我听不太懂。”

哈罗德的口气颇为歉疚：“职业病。”

“计算机？”

“正是。”

“听起来我们完完全全不是一类人啊。”约翰说。但他看起来丝毫没有恶意。实际上，无论他做什么，有那双灰蓝色的眼睛在，好像都会显得温暖、谦和。哈罗德想收回他刚才鲁莽的评论。也许他是极具侵略性的，但眼下并不是。他接着说，“我打篮球——我只会做这个。”

“可能我们在别的地方更有共同点。”

他们收回目光，迎来了几秒钟的沉默。

“所以，”哈罗德想起似地说，“我们来查看期限吧。”

约翰同意。“怎么做？”

“要确保同时按下这个按钮。”

两只手机对在一块。两根手指分别按在手机键盘中央的圆键上。“三，二。”

**16** **小时。**

两人对着跳出来的数字愣了一会。“我以为会久一点的。”半晌，哈罗德说。

约翰只是挑了挑眉，接受了这个结局：“可能我俩真的不大适合。”

“凡事必事出有因，”哈罗德说。约翰瞥了他一眼。“我个人的信条，”他继续道，“如果不相信这个，生活就会徒增艰难。”

“你是天命论那种人，是吧？”约翰问。

“正相反。”哈罗德将手机收回兜里，望着场上来回跑动的人群，“我认为成事在人。”

在接下来的一段时间里，他们没再交谈，只是静静地观看比赛。哈罗德不懂篮球，半场比赛下来，他只是偶尔瞟一眼身边这个缄默的高个男生。他鬓角有几丝少年白，哈罗德认为那没有让他显得憔悴，反而相比同龄人来说更添几分成熟；不像自己，圆圆的五官，胎毛一样柔软的头发，戴着一副大眼镜，总会被人认作比实际年龄更小。他面庞硬朗，眉骨下方有很深的沟壑，不说话时，那种凛冽的气质便攀上了他的眉梢。但唯独中间一双眼睛格外柔情，这给他的整张面庞带来了一种复杂、神秘的气质。他的嘴唇随着比赛进程抿紧或微张，唇瓣很薄，哈罗德听说这样的人大都意志坚定、情感淡薄。只不过是16个钟头罢了——现在只剩下15个小时13分。会过去的。

终止哨声响起来时，哈罗德暗自松了口气。在约翰身边坐着，固然具有安全感，但着实不大心神愉悦。面对陌生人时他总有点紧张。“我去换衣服，”约翰对他说，因为比赛胜利，心情颇好，语气轻松，“不如你在体育馆门口等我？我们可以一起吃饭。”

“我等你。”

从场馆出来时天色将晚。最后几缕日光渐隐在绛紫色的云层后，路灯随即亮了起来。哈罗德蹲在大门口的阶梯上，过会又站起来，左右踱几步。如此反复多次，直到约翰从后面拍拍他的肩膀。“抱歉让你等了一会，”他看起来有些心神不宁，“我们走吧。”

“我知道这附近有一个不错的饭馆。”哈罗德说。

两人沿着路边的林荫道散步。约翰，他也许是个体贴的爱人，但绝对不是能谈天说地的那种。一路上，哈罗德尽力想挑起话题，无一不被他悉数化解，使得前者心生懊丧，索性也闭了嘴。

“我不是很会聊天。”约翰说。他们面对面坐在餐馆的卡座上，哈罗德可以清楚地辨认他脸上真诚的歉意。“看得出来。”哈罗德说，“不过，我平时也不是非常热忱的人。”

约翰脸上挂着温暖的神情。“所以今天心情特别好吗，哈罗德？”

他喜欢听约翰叫他“哈罗德”。他的声音醇厚沙哑，叫法有种说不上来的奇特之处，仿佛在低声蛊惑一只钻进床底不肯出来的幼猫，或者小狗。这令哈罗德喜欢起自己的这个名字来。他想，如果他们共处的时间更长，甚至可能会养一只狗。

“你知道嘛，我是第一次，”哈罗德说话间隙抿起嘴唇，用心思考着用词，“出来约会。想表现得……更有参与度。”

“明白，”他笑起来露出一排齐整的白牙，习惯性地用右手拇指摩挲着嘴唇和下巴，“我个人可以说，更倾向于行动派。”

哈罗德对于他的“行动”隐隐产生了一种微妙的预感，他垂下眼，岔开话题。“所以这个系统会收集我们每次约会产生的数据？”

“那想必今天是反面教材。”

餐馆服务员将两份点餐端上桌来。约翰的三层牛肉起司汉堡和鸡肉卷，哈罗德的蔬菜沙拉。

“有点信心，约翰，”哈罗德捡回话头，“最起码这汉堡还不错。”

“你得多吃点，哈罗德。”

“如果你指的是动物油脂，我恐怕是无福消受，”哈罗德盯着约翰将半个肉卷塞进嘴里咀嚼，然后低头用叉子拨弄自己碗里的菜叶，“出于课业缘故，我不常运动。”

“我也在考虑改变一下生活方式。”

哈罗德抬起头，捕捉到他眼底稍纵即逝的情绪。“出了什么事吗？”

“可能不再打球了……”

约翰说着，但句末带着轻微的困惑。哈罗德判断他刚刚才做出这个决定。“和你脚踝上的伤有关吗？”

“你观察挺仔细。”约翰不掩饰口气中的惊讶。即便是淡淡的夸奖，哈罗德内心也因此升起一点自得：“我注意到你走路时右脚脚步声比较重。疼吗？”

“旧伤。”言简意赅。

“不打篮球的话，你想干什么？”

约翰花了一定时间咀嚼这个问题。“也许，先找一个合拍的伴侣？”

他意有所指，但哈罗德不能回应。他无比虔诚地秉信大数据，16小时就是16小时。他沉默地戳弄面前的蔬菜。

“……可能会参军吧。”约翰正经回答。

“军队？”

“我老爸就是退伍军人。”约翰说，“有时候这些事情从很久以前就注定了，哈罗德，就像你说的。‘凡事必事出有因’。”

“你学习的速度很快，”哈罗德说，“在里面一定不会吃亏。”

约翰没对此发表评价。“你？”

“先上完大学一年级的课程吧。”哈罗德说。

不知道这句话怎会触到了他的笑点。约翰无声地笑了一会，说：“你比这要强得多，哈罗德，我有种直觉。”

“什么直觉？”

“你注定会做些了不起的事情。”

 

吃完饭，两人并肩走回去。约翰的公寓就在几个街区之外。晚饭结束时他随口提出了邀请，哈罗德默许了，好似其中有种别样的默契。就连走在路上的感觉都仿佛信手拈来。哈罗德想，约翰这个人，总是能够打破他原先的认知。就在几个小时前，他还认为他不过是一个普通而莽撞的大学校队得分后卫；紧接着，他变成了一个温和、得体的情人；再接着，他的人生就要喷薄而出全新的忠诚和热情。人们是古怪但奇妙的可能之组合。

很快，哈罗德发现他还过着一种斯巴达式的生活。他的公寓简洁到没有任何电子设备，仅有的娱乐设备好像就是墙角卷起来放置的健身垫。除此之外，就是一张床，挨在电暖气片旁边；一张书桌配椅子，桌上放着几本通史类读物，非虚构文学。壁橱里的衣服码得整整齐齐，全是基本款，看不出主人的个性。用餐问题好像只靠隔间里的微波炉解决，或者……哈罗德脚下踢到一袋外卖盒。他不自觉又露出了那种形似鸟类的笑容，看着约翰在他面前弯腰简要地收拾了几下床上凌乱的被褥。

“我平时没有什么客人。”他解释道。

哈罗德在床沿局促地坐着。床铺宽大，硬朗，和约翰的肩膀如出一辙。屋主人去浴室里快速地冲了个澡。几分钟后，哈罗德望着他走出来，裸着上半身，边用浴巾擦干头发上的水。他的肌体匀称，有力，体现出专业运动员的素养，不存在一块多余的赘肉。短短的发茬发质坚硬，被水打湿后散在耳边。哈罗德意识到，房里的气氛愈发微妙起来。

他看向这边，然后走过来，朝哈罗德躬下身。有那么一瞬间哈罗德以为他要吻他。他深吸一口气，但约翰只是绕过了他，伸手够向后面床上的T恤。哈罗德小小地泄了口气。约翰三两下把T恤套在身上，坐在旁边，朝他转过身来。这回是正正地贴面相望，哈罗德甚至可以从他的瞳孔里看见自己的眼镜片反射的星点光芒。

“我们，”哈罗德有点口齿不清，“按照流程，是不是要……”

约翰笑了。哈罗德仍然不明白他为什么笑，但他没觉得受到冒犯。

他朝后仰倒在床上，拍了拍自己手边的空位。“睡吧，哈罗德。”

哈罗德眨了眨眼。

“我不想毁掉你的第一次约会。”约翰说。

哈罗德颇为小心地脱掉自己的夹克，再解掉皮带扣，一边观察着约翰的反应。而后者毫不在乎，关掉壁灯，在黑暗里一动不动，好似已经快速沉入睡眠。哈罗德诚惶诚恐地钻进被子里，动作时碰到了约翰大腿上的皮肤。那皮肤冒着热水洗浴后的余温，和一点点沐浴露残留的香气。

他躺好之后，另一头传来约翰的话声。“你有没有想过，”他问，“16小时之后会发生什么？”

他的声音低沉、轻柔，让哈罗德一瞬间袭来困意。哈罗德摇了摇头，但意识到枕头和头发悉悉索索的摩擦声并不能传达什么含义：“我不知道。”

“可能我们会一直匹配到新的人。”

“介绍说这系统有99.8%的成功率。”哈罗德说，“也就是说，几乎所有用户都能找到最合适自己的伴侣。”

“……但我看来，”约翰说，“到最后，我们都是孤身一人。”

这句话和呼出来的气体一道，徐徐消散在房间上空。

约翰闭上眼，准备酝酿一次漫长无梦的睡眠。俄而，一只手从床那边滑过来，轻轻覆在他手上。那手的手指上有发硬的茧子，但手心的肌肤光滑柔软。他没有动弹，那手便得到了默许，一点点地蚕食他的指节，直至与他的指缝相契。约翰抬起手指来，一下反握住那只手。

他们在漆黑沉默的夜晚并肩躺在一起，手紧紧地交扣。屋外遥远的地方，似有似无地传来悠长的警笛声。

“晚安，哈罗德。”

“晚安，里瑟先生。”

他不明白自己为什么脱口而出，好似这场景已经进行过上百，上千次。


End file.
